


New York is full of gayness

by putyourpantson



Series: putyourpantson's chat fics [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Also Marvin types stuff out, Also it's modernish, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, It could be anytime, Jason has three dads and three moms, M/M, Really Stupid chat fic, act two marvin, also there is swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putyourpantson/pseuds/putyourpantson
Summary: Marvin: WhizzerMarvin: WhizzerMarvin: WhiZZeRMarvin: WIZZERDocMcStiffens: Wizzer lmao





	1. iNCeST

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing, you may ask?
> 
> Well.
> 
> I have no fucking clue.

_Marvin has created a chat._

_Marvin has added DocMcStiffins, Gormett, BreakingDown, Wiser, Judaism, and iNCeST to the chat._

Marvin: Okay I had a point to create this chat but what the actual fuck are your users.

BreakingDown: Im Trina and I chose my middle name

Marvin: Your middle name is Sarai

Wiser: eXPOSED

Wiser: also u kno who i am

Marvin: Type like that, and I might not anymore.

Gormett: Henlo itsa me, Cordelia

Judaism: I'm Jason

DocMcStiffins: lmao he takes after u, Marv

DocMcStiffins: Also I'm the other lesbian

Gormett: U have a name

DocMcStiffins: No one may know lmao

Judaism: I know your name

Gormett: see?

Judaism: You're Mom #3

BreakingDown: Im

BreakingDown: wHAT

Marvin: Your name is Charlotte.

DocMcStiffins: wuz my last name

Marvin: h

Marvin: ....LesbianDoctor

_DocMcStiffins has changed their name to LesbianDoctor_

Marvin: anywAYS I wanted to know about Mendel's

iNCeST: uh

iNCeST: I can explain

Wiser: lmao i bet trina can

BreakingDown: ....

BreakingDown: okay Marvin you yell at Whizzer on text, and I'll hunt him down

Wiser: wait wut

Marvin: Deal.

LesbianDoctor: bITCH RUN

Gormett: HAHAHHAHAHAHHAKHDHLIKHWBH

Judiasm: aint noone can save u now Whiz

Marvin: Whizzer

Marvin: Whizzer

Marvin: WhiZZeR

Marvin: WIZZER

LesbianDoctor: Wizzer lmao

Wiser: akkhafhlk she found me klsfdjilhgsi

Judaism: RIP Whizzer

Marvin: tragic

_iNCeST changed the chat's name to tragic_


	2. Marvin is a furry; confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Um, people are talking about each other's kinks-100%making fun of each other, ofc, and I am in no way writing smut.

_tragic 12:58 AM_

Wiser: do u think that pigeons have feeligs

Judaism: no

BreakingDown: u are supposed to be asleep

Wiser: how dare u i am a grown man

Marvin: You are a dog boy in a man's body.

iNCeST: this just in: Marvin is a furry

Marvin: I'm sorry what

LesbianDoctor: oh my god marv is a furry

Marvin: I am not!

Gormett: You're in denial, buddy

Judaism: can we not talk about my dad's sex life pls

Wiser: ofc

_Wiser created a chat_

_Wiser added iNCeST, Marvin, Gormett, BreakingDown, and LesbianDoctor to the chat_

_Wiser changed the name of the chat to 'Grown-Ups Only'_

Wiser: yes marv is a furry

Marvin: Did you just make an entire gc to call me out on this?

iNCeST: So you admit you're a furry

BreakingDown: I just caught up and yea marv is

Marvin: why me

LesbianDoctor: it's okay, Cordelia has a doctor uniform kink

Gormett: i told u that in secrecy

Gormett: how dare

iNCeST: it's okay, trin likes

iNCeST: actually i won't finish that sentance

Marvin: Smart.


	3. Chapter 3

_tragic 7:05_

Wiser: hey whos takin J to skool

Marvin: Seeing as it's Sunday, nobody.

Wiser: wait rly

Wiser: fuck

Gormett: what did u do

Wiser: Nunya busness

BreakingDown: excuse me

BreakingDown: wHAT THE FUCK DID U DO

Wiser: literally nothing hahahaha

_Marvin created a new chat._

_Marvin has added Wiser, LesbianDoctor, and Gormett to the chat._

_Marvin has renamed the chat 'The Gays'._

Marvin: Whizzer you fuckin liar

Marvin: where is Jason

Wiser: jeez jeez ok

Wiser: he's at school

LesbianDoctor: I leave y'all for 2 hours

LesbianDoctor: and this is what happens

Wiser: its hardly my fault

Marvin: okay

Marvin: so who's going to go get him

LesbianDoctor: can't, I'm at work

Gormett: I'm trying to perfect my bar mitvah recipes

Wiser: so that leafs marv

Marvin: Please don't spell it like that. And you're doing it, seeing as you messed up.

Wiser: lol no

Marvin: JUST GO GET JASON. 

Wiser: -_-

Marvin:

Marvin: open up a new chat with me, Whiz.

_5 minutes later_

Wiser: wow okay so I'll go get Jason!

Gormett: I have no desire to know what changed the organ inside of your head's decision.

Wiser: haha no u don't

Wiser: see u l8


	4. Isn't your son one of those?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiser: i fukkin hate our naybors
> 
> Marvin: Can you PLEASE type correctly?
> 
> Wiser: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOSH I am so sorry for not posting for so long!! Here y'all go tho :)

_tragic 8:00pm_

Wiser: i fukkin hate our naybors

Marvin: Can you PLEASE type correctly?

Wiser: no

Wiser: so anyway I mcfreikng hate them jesus

BreakingDown: Sorry don't believe in that one

LesbianDoctor: holy shit hkjalklj

Gormett: Okay 10/10 joke nut seriously something must be done

Judaism: hah

Judaism: you said nut instead of but

Wiser: funny you should bring that up

Wiser: because these people are def fucking

Judaism: I did not need to know that wtf Dad 3

Wiser: excus u i am who now

Judaism: you're Dad 3

Marvin: we'll discuss this later. But seriously will the couple next door shut UP

Marvin: god I hate heteros

BreakingDown: isn't your son one of those ones

iNCesT: aren't you one?

BreakingDown: yah but I mean 

BreakingDown: isn't Jason one of those straights

Judaism: idgaf about it tbh

Judaism: gay? straight? trans? whatever the fuck you are you can still be an asshole like the people next door to dad 1's

Judaism: I am a legal chILD

Judaism: i don't want to hear the shit that's going on next door

Marvin: Normally, I'd tell you to not swear and stuff like that, but that's a damn valid point

Gormett: I also hate our neighbors

Gormett: they are gROSS

LesbianDoctor: I used to think Marvin and Whizzer were gross but honestly at the very least y'all TRIED to be quiet

Judaism: ew

Judaism: I didn't need to know about my dad's sex life

Wiser: you know I just realized that my username is not only a badly spelt 'Whizzer' but also it's Wiser

Wiser: fuck how'd I miss this

Marvin: hhhhh

Marvin: Okay I'm going down to the landlord man

Wiser: 'Landlord Man'

_Wiser has changed Marvin's user to 'Landlord Man'_

Landlord Man: no

_Landlord Man has changed their user to No_

No: this'll just be easier

Wiser: huh okay

iNCest: let us know how it goessss

Marvin: will do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> putyourpantson is typing...


	5. Chapter 5

_tragic_

No: Soooo we don't have a nice landlordy man

Wiser: kdlfahkf dats for sure

No: shut the up, love of my life

Wiser: well dang

Wiser: gess ily 2

No: <3

No: ANYWAYS, landlord man will not listen to me because I am a gay man. 

Gormett: shit

No: No actually

No: so I went to the source of the problem

LesbianDoctor: holy hecc

No: I knOW

No: and it turns out!!

No: It was some IDIOT watching porn!!!

Gormett: oh my god these heteros

No: so anyways I told him to use headphones and now we can live in peace

Gormett: god bless marvin, a real trooper

inCesT: well good hhhh

Judaism: do yall think 

Judaism: wait wrong chat

No: uh okie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no motivation


End file.
